


Forever Trust In (Who We Are)

by jaesbody (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1990s, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Rain, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaesbody
Summary: It's raining again.





	Forever Trust In (Who We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first entry for this fandom. i really love it.. like a lot. i hope i dont let the fandom down. i know its really short.. thats the point. its short and sweet (like my boy jack dylan grazer) anywhore, enjoy!

Richie was thinking about Eddie again. He couldn't help it, Eddie was a pretty boy with skinny legs and and a proneness to getting sick. It was absolutely adorable. Richie walked over to the window in his house and observed the wet streets. He had always hated Derry and its terrible storms.  It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel jumpy.   
  
He saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the wet figure of Eddie Kasbrak.   
  
Richie gulped. He glanced at his transparent reflection in the window. He was an anxious, loud, soda pop drinker with a freckled face and four eyes. His friends called him “trashmouth”.   
  
The rain hammered on, making Richie worried for Eddie’s well being. No one should be out in that kind of weather. He grabbed the umbrella by his front door. It was a limited edition  _ Metallica  _ one Bill had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. He fingered the soft nylon.    
  


As Richie stepped outside and Eddie came closer, he could see a glint in Eddie’s eyes. Richie hadn't even realized Eddie’s original destination was him.    
  
When Eddie got close enough, he said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."   
  
Richie was taken aback, it was a strange thing to say. Even more anxious and still fingering the unopened umbrella, he replied. 

"Beam me up Scotty.”   
  
They looked at each other with stressed feelings, like two lovesick puppies at a quiet funeral, rock and roll music playing in the background.

Richie regarded Eddie's brown eyes. The rain didn't seem so bad anymore. He still decided he’d rather be warm inside his own home. He pulled Eddie to the door, pushing it open. When he heard the door shut he turned to face Eddie. He looked unstable, his cheeks flushing a complimenting shade of pink.

“You cold?” 

“Nah, never with you, Trashmouth,” Eddie looked down at the puddle gathering at his feet. He smiled shyly up at Richie, “alright maybe a little.”   
  
  



End file.
